


Get your attention

by Merid24



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drugs, Fix-It, Love Confession, M/M, New Chance, Series 4 Fix It, Sherlock is a Mess
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merid24/pseuds/Merid24
Summary: "Oprava" 4. série, inspirovaná několika soundtracky.





	Get your attention

THE STRANGER

Moriarty se vrátil. Nejdřív jsem tomu nevěřil, ale když přistálo letadlo se Sherlockem na letišti, bylo jasné, že je to pravda.

Připravil jsem se na to, že už Sherlocka možná nikdy neuvidím. A teď se vrátil zpět. Měl bych být šťastný. Jenže já už se s ním rozloučil, uzavřel jsem svoje srdce a smířil se s tím vším. Ale to by nebyl Sherlock, aby vše proběhlo podle plánu a nestalo se něco nečekaného.

Když jsem ho v tom letadle uviděl, nevěřil jsem vlastním očím. Ani ne před dvěma hodinami jsme se loučili a Sherlock vypadal v pohodě. Teď byl očividně zdrogovaný, měl červené oči a vypadal příšerně. Jak se mohl za takovou chvilku tolik zřídit?

Ukázalo se, že nejsem jediný, který byl plně připravený na trvalé odloučení.

„Byl jsem pryč 2 blbý hodiny. Jenom 2 hodiny,“ zuřil jsem. „Mohlo tě to zabít!“

Sherlock jen pokrčil rameny.

„Děláš si ze mě srandu?“ zašeptal jsem. Křičet nemělo smysl. Ten bastard nebyl ani pořádně sám sebou. Sherlock, který se vrátil se tomu s kteým jsem se loučil příliš nepodobal. Najednou mu bylo všechno jedno.

V uličce letadla se objevil Mycroft, který byl zřejmě už obeznámen se Sherlockovým ubohým stavem.

„Sherlocku, odvezou tě domů, abys mohl začít pracovat na tom případu.“

 Jeho bratr se jen usmál. „Odkdy mi ty diktuješ, co mám dělat?“

„Nebuď směšný Sherlocku. Moriartyho je potřeba chytit a ty to víš. Dej se do kupy. Když ne kvůli Anglii, tak kvůli Johnovi.“

„Copak jsem pro něj už neudělal dost?“ odsekl Sherlock s hořkostí v hlase. Jako by úplně zapomněl, že jsem v místnosti.

Sherlock se zvedl a snažil se dostat ven z letadla. Mycroft ho následoval a já tam zůstal stát. Úplně sám.

RUNNING AWAY

Byl jsem naštvaný. Co se to se Sherlockem stalo? On snad nebyl rád, že se mohl vrátit? Chtěl snad na tu sebevražednou misi? Těšil se až zemře? Abych pro něj musel znova truchlit? A když se to nepovedlo, hodlal se zabít drogami?

Uběhl týden. Šel jsem do Baker street. Chtěl jsem vysvětlení. Potřeboval jsem vidět starého Sherlocka.

Zazvonil jsem. Otevřela paní Hudsonová a tvářila se ustaraně.

„Už bylo na čase, aby ses tu objevil. Celý týden je zavřený nahoře. Nechce, abych ho rušila. Bojím se o něj.“

„Půjdu se na něj podívat, ano?“

Paní Hudsonová přikývla. „Ale buď opatrný.“

Jako by mi snad Sherlock mohl ublížit.

Vyšel jsem nahoru po schodech. Z pokoje se ozývalo mluvení. To tam snad někoho má? Zaklepal jsem.

„Ehm… Sherlocku, to jsem já. Otevřeš?“

Hlasy uvnitř neztichly. Nakopak zesílili.

„Sherlocku, jsi v pořádku? Můžu dál?“

Teď bylo vedle ticho. Čekal jsem. Pak se ozval zlomený hlas, který zněl neskutečně cize. Přesto nebylo pochyb o tom, že patří Sherlockovi.

„Jdi pryč.“

To je na tom tak zle? Co se to ksakru děje?

„Sherlocku, chci ti pomoct s tím případem. Tak pustíš mě dovnitř?“

To, co mi pak řekl, mi zlomilo srdce.

„Nepotřebuji tvoji pomoc. Vím, co je potřeba udělat. Moriartyho najdu a ukončím to. Ty i Mary budete v bezpečí, to se nemusíš bát. Ale udělám to sám. Jen bys mě zdržoval. Jdi pryč.“

Spletl jsem se, Sherlock mi mohl ublížit.

Neměl jsem ho poslouchat. Měl jsem vykopnout ty zatracený dveře a pomoct mu. Jenže jeho slova byla příliš ostrá. Příliš bolestivá. Nejdřív se málem zabije a pak tohle? Odešel jsem a nechal ho tam samotného i s jeho démony.

CHEATING

Mary porodila. Držel jsem v náručí svoji dceru a divil jsem se, jak je možné, že mi není téměř vůbec podobná. V den narození svého dítěte bych neměl mít takové myšlenky. Jenže ty pochyby mě pronásledovali. Snažil jsem se je zahnat až do kouta své mysli, jenže ony ne a ne zmizet.

Mary trávila čas s Davidem, když jsme Rosie počali. Vždycky se na ni díval tak zvláštně.

„Podvedla jsi mě?“

Mary, která právě uložila Rosie ke spánku ke mně vzhlédla od knihy. Nevěřícně se na mě podívala.

„Johne… to má být vtip?“

„Ne, to není vtip Mary. Byl jsem tady pro Rosie, a i když nám to v poslední době neklapalo, zůstal jsem tu kvůli ní. Zasloužím si vědět pravdu.“

„Nevím, co ti na to mám říct. Jak si něco takového vůbec můžeš myslet?“

Znal jsem Mary příliš dobře. Uměla nasadit jakoukoli masku. Takovou, jaká se jí právě hodila. Nikdy by nepřiznala, že mě podváděla.

V tu chvíli se to zdálo jako správné řešení. Mary se k ničemu nepřiznala, nebyl žádný důkaz, že Rosie není moje. Jenže to byla skvělá záminka. Sbalil jsem si věci a odešel jsem. Vlastně jsem tomu ani nevěřil, že Rosie není moje. Jenže jak jinak bych Mary vysvětlil, že už ji nemiluju a že už ji nechci ani vidět? Jako by za vším, čím si Sherlock prošel stála ona.

SHARKS

Další dny jsem se naplno věnoval práci. Začínal jsem brzo a končil jsem pozdě. Chodil jsem spát vyčerpaný a noci byli bezesné. Bydlel jsem v miniaturním bytě za nekřesťanské peníze. Oproti Baker street to byla jen černá díra.

Mary jsem neviděl 6 dní a Sherlocka skoro měsíc. Život se stal nudným a nuceným.

Tu noc se mi ale po dlouhé době zdála noční můra. Sherlock byl na té misi. Právě se prodíral temnotou a sledoval nějakého zločince. Ten se ale najednou zastavil a otočil se. Byla to Mary. Mířila na Sherlocka zbraní a než ho střelila usmála se a pronesla: „Neboj se, o Johna se postarám sama.“

Probudil jsem se zpocený a vyčerpaný. Poprvé od posledního rozhovoru se Sherlockem jsem nechal průchod svým emocím a rozbrečel jsem se.

GET YOUR ATTENTION

Někdo zvonil. Převalil jsem na posteli a chtěl jsem spát dál. Jenže zvonek ne a ne ztichnout. Otevřel jsem dveře a tam stála paní Hudsonová. Okamžitě jsem pocítil zklamání, že to není Sherlock.  

„Johne, Sherlock tě potřebuje.“

„Nepotřebuje. Sám to říkal.“ Odolal jsem nutkání zeptat se, jak je na tom Sherlock s případem. To už ale nebyla moje starost.

„Johne Watsone, jestli si myslíš, že se mu bez tebe daří dobře, tak to se pleteš.“

Teprve teď jsem si všiml auta, ve kterém paní Hudsonová přijela. Přešla ke kufru a otevřela ho. Pomalu jsem k ní došel a nahlédl jsem dovnitř. Spatřil jsem tam lidskou trosku v saténovém županu.

Musel jsem ho dovnitř odnést. Ani nebyl příliš těžký. Nejspíš nejedl celé dny. Paní Hudsonová mě následovala do ložnice, kam jsem ho uložil. Sherlock se zhroutil do peřin a ležel tam tak nehybně, až jsem se vyděsil.

Vyšetřil jsem ho. Byl neskutečně podviživený a bůhví, jak dlouho se nemyl. Jak to mohl Mycroft nechat zajít tak daleko? Jako to mohla nechat zajít tak daleko paní Hudsonová? Jak jsem to mohl nechat zajít tak daleko já?

Když se probral, snažil jsem se ho přinutit začít po malých soustech jíst. Jenže on jíst nechtěl.

„Sherlocku, vzpamatuj se. Musíš jíst. Jinak umřeš.“

On se jen díval do prázdna a tvářil se jako by už mrtvý byl.

„Sakra Sherlocku. Proč mi tohle děláš?“

Ticho.

„Vím, že jsi říkal, že mě nepotřebuješ. Ale já tě potřebuju. Opustil jsem Mary a Rosie. Už jsem s nimi nemohl být. Ne po tom, co ti Mary udělala.“

Pořád ticho.

„Tak co mám udělat, aby bylo všechno zase jako dřív? Hm? Co chceš ode mě slyšet? Že jsem udělal chybu? Že jsem si neměl Mary brát? Tak ti to řeknu. Neměl jsem si Mary brát, protože pak by tě nestřelila. Neměl jsem s ní mít dítě a opustit tě, protože pak by se z tebe nestala tahle troska. Měl jsem ti říct, že tě miluju už před tím pádem.“

Tmavé oči se podívali do těch mých. Bledá kostnatá ruka mi přejela po tváři, rameni a zastavila se na mém srdci.

A pak se mi na ústa přilepili hladové rty. Všechno se to seběhlo tak náhle. Sherlock najednou nebyl lhostejný.

„Miluju tě,“ zamumlal jsem do polibku a ucítil jsem na jazyku slanou chuť. Sherlockovi tekly po tvářích slzy. Najednou se mi zhroutil do náruče a plakal.

A já ho utěšoval. „Je mi to líto. Je mi to všechno tak hrozně líto. Už tě neopustím, Slibuju. Už nikdy pro mě nebudeš muset zemřít. Ani kvůli mně.“

 

Když se Sherlock konečně najedl, znovu jsem ho uložil do postele a lehl jsem si k němu. Opatrně jsem ho objal a položil jsem si hlavu pod jeho bradu. Sherlock promluvil: „Umřel bych pro tebe znovu. Jenže teď už by to nebylo tak snadné.“ Omluvně se pousmál.  

Opravdu, jak jsem to mohl nechat zajít, tak daleko?

„Sherlocku, s tímhle musíš přestat. S tímhle sebeobětováním. Slib mi to.“

Přesunul svou ruku do té mé. Pocítil jsem polibek do vlasů.

„Slibuju.“

A najednou, po dlouhé době, se zdálo, že je vše tak, jak to má být.


End file.
